


But I Love You

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, Walking In On Someone, covert affairs fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: The reader has been in love with Auggie since she started working at Langley and is now ready to tell him how she feels. Fate has other plans for her.
Relationships: Auggie Anderson/Liza Hearn, Auggie anderson and reader, Auggie anderson and you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this.  
> I love Auggie, so you need to read this.

Falling in love with Auggie Anderson was the easiest thing you had ever done. He made the Agency more than a workplace for you. You loved your job, working and turning assets, but it was always good to hear his voice in your ear, providing steady support and witty sarcasm.  
You were with the Agency for nearly six months and the back and forth with him during the day, letting loose with drinks after work at Alley’s Tavern and the occasional brunches at his place.  
But it was time that you moved forward with him. The only problem was you had no idea how he felt. Auggie was nice to everybody, he made ridiculous jokes with anybody and he was the warmest soul you had ever come across.  
Sadly, the only way you could ever found out how he truly felt was by telling him how you felt. Being considerably new at the agency, you didn’t have anyone who could help you come up with a plan or structure to go about this whole thing, so you decided to ram into this head first.  
It had to work, right?  
The day was finally here. It had been a light work week and hadn’t had to leave the city. You said bye to Joan and Annie, promising that you would come over to play with Annie’s nieces during the next free weekend. You walked over to Auggie’s desk and tried to read him.  
“No stilettos today, you break my heart Y/N,” he said as you approached his desk.  
“Just mixing it up, Auggie. I wouldn’t want you to be bored,” you said.  
He stood up and turned towards you.  
“You could never bore me, not in a thousand years,” he said.  
You laughed softly, glad that you couldn’t see your face.  
“So what are you doing this weekend?”  
“Just the usual. What about you?” Auggie asked.  
“Just the usual. Enjoy your weekend,” you said. You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, catching a whiff of his cologne. You smiled and stepped back, not wanting to linger.  
You woke up with a purpose in the morning and by breakfast, you had already talked yourself out of it twice. By the time you locked the front door you promised yourself that no matter what, you would at least try.  
No, you wouldn’t show up on his doorstep at 12 in the afternoon, professing your undying love or him. You would go up to his house, hang out for a bit and then ask him to dinner, a proper one.  
You pulled up to his apartment and started climbing up the stairs. 

You softly padded up, coming to an abrupt halt at the sound of laughter. It seemed to come from Auggie’s floor. You creeped up against the wall, trying to get a better visual.  
The scene in front of you unfolded in slow-motion, like a cheap horror movie.  
Right in front of your eyes, Auggie was entwined with the infamous Liza Hearn. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and her hands were wrapped around him.  
You turned away from the scene, it was too much for you, like looking directly at the Sun on a hot summer day.  
It was suddenly a bit too hot, your clothes were stifling you. You took a deep breath and looked again, registering things that you had missed the first time. Auggie’s bare, muscular chest was flushed against her clothed chest. They were still near the door, so Liza must be on her way out. She moved from his lips to his ears and bit it, whispering something that made him laugh. He responded by placing his hand on her butt at that moment you decided that you had seen too much.  
Your nausea wasn’t going to go away anytime soon but you had to leave, lest Liza took the stairs.  
You didn’t remember the ride home or getting changed into the ugliest yet the most comfortable sweats you owned.  
You did remember the crying afterwards, the long chest-pain inducing crying sessions, probably the worst you had had in your adult life.  
You had been so stupid, thinking Auggie would be into you. He was blind, he wasn’t an idiot. He must have felt the heat between him and Liza. There was no point to any of it now. The only saving grace was that you had found out about it before you had told him how you felt about him, saving yourself from a disaster of epic proportions.  
You knew you couldn’t be hung up on this forever, you had work the next day and you were bound to run into him or be involved in a mission with him.  
Monday rolled around quicker than you had anticipated, the time flew when you were an emotional wreck. You wore a pair of new boots, the ones, Auggie had never heard before and switched out your regular perfume for some rarely used concoction which you never used because you hated its smell.  
You showed up at work praying for an out of city/country mission, but Joan wanted you in the office, doing some ground work.  
Just your luck.  
A young intern was taking coffee orders, and for the first time in six months, you drank yours alone and didn’t take Auggie his. But coffee was the easy battle, avoiding him during lunch would be a whole different ballgame.  
The day passed with the internal battle going on in your head. You were heartbroken, but you weren’t cruel. It would be absolutely hurtful to ditch Auggie during lunch, now that both of you had a routine of eating together and you helping him whenever need be. He didn’t need it, but you loved making Buddha bowls for him so that he could eat easier, or fed him the occasional bite when his fingers were buy reading a file.  
You got up from the desk and walked towards his, you were just about to knock when you heard conversation from inside.  
“Liza, of course I’ll have lunch with you. Pick me up in five minutes. Bye, love you.”  
And that’s all that you needed to hear.


End file.
